


The Ugly Truth

by orphan_account



Series: I'm A Prototype! [1]
Category: UglyDolls (2019)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting, almost panic attack, decent amount of cringe, idk what im doing with these bye, read at ur own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How did he even get here?He was standing in the middle of town inside a decently large crowd, and he was about 10 seconds away from wetting himself.~~~DONT LIKE DONT READ Lmao
Series: I'm A Prototype! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570255
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	The Ugly Truth

**Author's Note:**

> this might come off as a weird story but i just cant help myself ughhhhhh
> 
> also Lou is like canon ambidextrous what a power move

He was a prototype. Everyone knew that. What they didn't know, was what kind of prototype. Doll Type 12 was originally going to be a line of potty training dolls. The idea was scrapped, but only after the prototype was made and sent to the Institute of Perfection.

Lou was that prototype. He had to face the daily struggles of using the bathroom. This wouldn't be so bad, except no one else knew about it. He had managed to get through waves and waves of dolls, none of them ever finding out.

But nothing lasts forever.

Originally, when the new 'UglyDolls' came in, he was rejected. Most of the uglies were too nice to really hate him, but none of them liked him.

That only started to change once they realized less and less of their friends were coming back through the portal. They realized his training was worth something. Thus began his redemption.

Nobody really wanted it at first, but they needed it. And after many days of training (and a sad story from Lou's perspective that spread like wildfire), they started to warm up to him.

Eventually, they started to like him again. He had all his fans back, plus some, and some new friends. However, training the uglies too meant double the work and double the time put into it. That soon became his doom.

The only bathroom in the entire city was in Lou's home, it was the only place one was needed. All the other dolls were normal, filled with nothing but stuffing. So inevitably, he had to return home a few times a day, for only a few minutes. The robots all knew, of course, and had automatic responses set up if a doll were to ever question what he was doing.

~×~×~

The robots were ignored. The dolls stopped believing them. Lou had no excuse, and that's how he ended up tagging along with a random group of dolls. To say he was panicking would be an understatement. He had no way out of this. He either told everyone about it and ran off, or he inevitably had an accident, neither scenarios were preferred.

He realized far too late that there was no getting out of this with dry pants, not at this point. He was falling behind his group, he just couldn’t keep up anymore. His eyes were watering in frustration, but nobody could see that.

He didn’t know exactly where they had come from, or where they were going, but none of it mattered.

Not anymore.

He froze.

He couldn’t move. 

There were multiple people just staring at him. There were always stares, from fans and haters, but these were different. These were the stares of people who were judging his ridiculous posture, people who were trying to decipher the strange look on his face, People who had no clue what was about to happen. They were going to find out soon enough.

He tried to say something.

Nothing came out.

He started crying.

Silent tears.

No one was expecting that. They had never seen Lou cry before, and definitely never so suddenly.

Someone gasped.

People pointed.

Everyone was staring.

They hadn’t noticed anything, _couldn’t_ notice anything through his black suit, until it started dripping onto the ground.

He could hardly breathe.

_Everyone was staring._

**_Everyone._ **

Ox walked up slowly.

“Lou?”

His head snapped towards the voice. He was _terrified_.

“What’s going on?”

_He couldn’t answer._

“Lou, are you okay?” He reached out towards his arm.

He jerked away, if anyone touched him he would break down.

“Breathe, Lou.”

_He couldn’t._

“Breathe.”

_**He-** _

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the hundreds of eyes burning into him. He took a deep breath, and then another. He opened his eyes.

“What happened?”

He looked everywhere but at Ox, but he only saw a sea of staring eyes. His breath hitched. He made eye contact with Ox.

“I’m a prototype!” He was still very afraid.

Ox looked around, confused, “We, um, we know…..?”

“For a _potty training_ doll!” He snapped, stomping his foot. He cringed in instant regret as the puddle under his feet splashed. “The idea was scrapped before any _real_ dolls came in…” He mumbled after a minute of stunned silence.

His cheeks were bright red, he had never been more embarrassed in his life. He turned away, looking down. Tears were still rolling down his cheeks, they had been the whole time.

“I, oh…”

He started walking home, arms crossed and head still down. People started shuffling out of his way. A single choked sob escaped before he was out of Ox’s earshot, and his shoulders visibly shook with it.

**Author's Note:**

> its kinda short but it /is/ just a prologue and more is well on its way.
> 
> And it's available on Wattpad! This is my first ever decent published story so um don't be mean? Great.  
> If anyone else likes this idea as much as me, hmu, please.


End file.
